


If I Had You

by CadomirBane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Cries During Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bounty Hunters, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Sexual Content, Slavery, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadomirBane/pseuds/CadomirBane
Summary: What if Qui-Gon never found Anakin and freed him? And Anakin went on to be bought by a strip club/brothel? And a certain bounty hunter happened to find him one night?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really missed writing my favorite Jedi and Bounty Hunter lover couple. This is a random idea I had and I'm just going nuts with it lol.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Anakin is basically a sex slave in this fic and there is implications and references to nonconsensual sex and sexual activities but nothing graphic.

 

Sometimes Anakin thought back to his days on Tatooine. When he was just a kid working in a repair shop with all his big dreams and aspirations. Back then, he had plans of becoming a pilot and earning enough money to free himself and his mother. He had loved building things, fixing things. Getting his hands dirty with hyperdrive oil. Knowing he could bring life to the galaxy in little ways.

Now, looking back on how hopeful he was for that future, Anakin found it very silly. If his younger self could see what he became now, he would be horrified.

Anakin paced around behind the thick black curtain. It was cold. He wore a black jock strap with a transparent sash in front that reached past his knees. His wrists, biceps, ankles, and thighs bore sparkly golden bracelets. Around his neck were several golden and silver chains. His face was smeared with smudged black eyeliner and just a pinch of salmon-pink lipstick, as well as a light layer of glitter coating his bare skin. Anakin knew how gorgeous he looked and he hated it.

The announcer's voice soared from the front of the stage.

"And now, introducing the dancer you've all been waiting for....Star Angel!"

He closed his eyes, let out a small sigh, and stepped out onto the stage as the curtains parted for him. His stage name had been chosen by his master when he was sold to this place. When he was twelve, Watto had to sell Anakin and his mother to pay off some big debts he got into when some bets at the races did not turn out in his favor. Anakin and Shmi were bought by a wealthy businessman on the Corellia system who owned a lot of indoor gardens, and they worked as laborers there for a while. As Anakin grew older, his new master and his business partners began to notice the boy was fleshing out to become quite an attractive specimen. The Tatooine suns had given him a permanent beautiful tan, and his golden-brown hair had just the right amount of curls. Not to mention his bright blue eyes. By the time he was in his late teens, Anakin was painfully aware that having good looks did not bring fortune to a slave. That his nice face and strong, lean body would be his own curse.

And his own fears were realized when, the moment he turned eighteen, his master sold him for a pretty penny to a strip club on upper-level Coruscant that also doubled as a brothel for customers who could afford it. Just like that, he went from pulling weeds and shoveling dirt to being dolled up, bathed in perfumes, and put on a stage to dance for the richest people in the star system. And of course, now and then, he had to go sexually service a client. At first his new owner tried to preserve his virginity to rank up his value, but eventually cost-effectiveness wore out and it became more profitable to let customers fuck him. Luckily this did not happen too often for Anakin, once or twice a week on average.

'Star Angel,' as he was called, started swinging his hips to the rhythm of the heavy bass song playing on the speakers. He tilted his head back, eyes cast up to the lights shining down on him. The crowd cheered and whistled at him. Everyone who was a regular here fit the exact same type - rich fat cats whose marital spouses did not please them and decided that fucking a stranger would make their spoiled, miserable lives a little easier to handle. People who owned entire star systems and walked in thinking they could own your body too. Same type over and over.

Anakin knew exactly what to do to make the tips roll in. Make his owner pleased with him. As the song's sultry chorus started he stripped off the transparent garment and used it as a scarf, caressing his body with it, then turning around and shaking his bare ass for the crowd.

His next part of the dance involved moving down the catwalk, groping his own crotch and running his fingers through his hair as his jock strap was stuffed with tips. During this part of the dance he got a better look at all the customers in the large room, even when the lights blinded him. This place was most popular for Humans but there were a few non-Human sentient species in the crowd tonight as well, all drinking expensive cocktails and having a good time. Anakin caressed his chest for them and thrust his hips out, knowing where all their eyes were. He was used to it by now. The dance went on for a few more minutes as he moved down the other length of the catwalk, letting the tips roll in.

Afterwards, Anakin had a few minutes to go backstage and have a drink of water. He ignored the other dancers getting ready, preferring to find a back corner with a vacant chair. Not all of the dancers were slaves, and got to keep all the tip money they made each night. This made slaves like Anakin deeply envy them, while the dancers looked down on the slaves as potential threats to their job if they got too much attention. All in all it made the workplace quite miserable. But then again since when had Anakin ever been in a workplace he actually liked.

His break, unfortunately, was cut short by one of the bouncers, who all kept things in line at the club. Mostly that meant keeping customers from getting handsy without paying first, or giving some dancers drugs when the stress of the job was too overwhelming.

"You, Star Angel, you're wanted upstairs. Room nine. Male." The bouncer held out two pills in his open palm. It was not optional.

Anakin sighed. That meant he had been booked by a client already. Room Nine was for customers who had reserved the entire night. He did, though, find it a little amusing that when he was about to service a client the only description he was given was their gender. Not their fetishes, their level of sadism, nope, none of that was important.

"Yes, sir..." He got up, took the pills, finished his drink of water, and walked upstairs. By the time he reached the door Anakin was trembling. Instead of tossing the pills away as he usually did, he swallowed both pills. They would help ease his nerves, make it easier to flirt and do whatever the client wanted. Anakin opened the door, prepared to see yet another rich man with slicked back hair and a fancy suit, probably holding cuffs or a crop or some other device.

He certainly wasn't expecting who he saw instead.

His 'client' was, first of all, not a Human, but a Duros. He was not dressed like a wealthy man either. Instead he had a dirty leather duster and a wide-brimmed hat. Anakin stared, taking in the skinny leather pants, the wrist gauntlets, and the blasters. The Duros man was reclining in the big armchair of the room, smoking a cigarette, a small glass of whiskey on the small table beside him.

As the realization kicked in, Anakin backed up to the door in alarm. This man was a criminal. An outlaw.

"Star Angel. That's what they call you, right?" the man asked. His voice was deeper than Anakin expected it to be. He had breathing tubes attached to his cheeks that went around to the back of his neck.

Anakin's mouth was dry. He swallowed hard.

"Yes, sir." Luckily, the pills were starting to kick in and Anakin began with the monologue he was obligated to start every session with, and had memorized by heart years ago. "Nothing is off limits save for anything that will cause permanent scarring. All the tools and toys at your disposal are in the wardrobe there. I am tested every three weeks but there are condoms as well if--"

"Wait." He held his hand up. "Do they own you here or are you free?"

"I'm sorry, sir?" Anakin blinked. No client had ever asked this before.

"Do they own you?" the Duros repeated.

Anakin did not know how to answer. Was this a trick? Should he lie and say that he worked here and kept the tips like the other free dancers? But before he could stop himself, the truth spilled out.

"Yes, sir. I'm a slave."

"I see..." The Duros took a long drag on his cigarette. "I don't like slave owners."

Anakin just blinked again. All he could think was So what? It's not like one outlaw's opinion on the issue of slavery would do Anakin's situation any good.

"Here, you look tired. Get on the bed," he said quietly.

Anakin obeyed without hesitation. As he got on the bed he crawled onto all fours in a position that most all clients enjoyed seeing him in.

"How would you like me to please you, sir?" he asked, his mind dulled from the pills by now. His only motivation being to make the client as happy as possible so he wouldn't get in trouble and so he could just get a few hours' sleep when they were done.

"I don't want anything like that from you," the Duros answered.

"Huh...?"

"Here's a question." He leaned forward in his chair until he was looking directly at Anakin. "Are you good at keeping secrets?"

Now the pills weren't doing shit for him. Anakin had no idea what was going on. What was he supposed to do? If he hadn't been reserved all night for sex, then what for? A bit of panic began to rise up in him as he thought of all sorts of other horrible things people rented out slaves for. Things that wouldn't lessen his value as a dancer but that his owner would have no problem with subjecting him to. Oh, gods, what was going to happen to him...?

His rising panic must have been painted all over his face because the Duros raised his hand again. This time his fingertips, which were oddly smooth, brushed Anakin's shoulder.

"Relax. You're fine. I'm not one of those freaks. But you didn't answer my question. Are you good at keeping secrets?"

"Y-yes, sir. I can keep secrets. I can do anything you want me to," Anakin blurted out.

"Good. Then I'm going to tell you what happened tonight." The Duros' large, red eyes were locked on his. "I reserved you the whole night for sex. I fucked you the whole time. I never left the room and you did not hear anything out of the ordinary coming from the other rooms."

"Our walls are soundproof," Anakin interjected. "But, what do you mean, sir? I'm sorry, I don't--"

"Now tell me what happened tonight."

Now Anakin just felt hopelessly confused. But he answered the question the way he figured he was supposed to.

"You fucked me all night. You never left the room. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good." He stood up. "Stay here." He walked over to the door.

"Sir? Where are you going? What do you want me to do?"

"I'll be back in about an hour. I ordered food and drinks already so help yourself."

"But I...oh." Anakin stared at the door the Duros had shut behind him.  _ Well, this is different. And awkward.  _ He sat on the bed, hugging himself, his mind racing as he wondered what to do now. No way he was going to eat or drink anything as that was probably just a test that he would get punished for if he failed. He did however end up getting under the covers to warm up. The pillow felt very soft and he didn't realize how exhausted he was until he decided to rest his eyes for a bit.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until the sound of the door opening woke him right up. The Duros outlaw had returned. Anakin quickly sat up. The drugs had all worn off.

"Sorry, sir! I fell asleep. I was just so tired."

"No apologies necessary. You must have needed it," the Duros grunted as he took a seat in the armchair again. "Besides, it'll make your alibi more believable."

"If I may ask, sir..."

"Just simple bounty hunter's work. And you are helping me cover my tracks." He looked at him and smiled a little. "Oh, and for fuck's sake, no need to call me sir. It's annoying."

Anakin suddenly realized what had just happened.

"Oh, I see. Well, I think that's pretty clever what you did. Especially booking a room for the whole night. Nice touch." Anakin couldn't help but smile a bit. "So, am I allowed to ask...what sort of bounty hunting work? Did you steal?”

"Nah. Took someone out."

"Who?"

The Duros gave him a long, good look, possibly evaluating if he could share this information with a slave boy. Anakin sensed his hesitation and leaned towards him eagerly.

"I can keep secrets, sir. I've never misbehaved under my current owner so he won't look to me if he senses anything suspicious. I swear it."

In response, the Duros put out his cigarette and lit a new one, then took a long sip from his glass of whiskey. Anakin found his gaze lingering on the leather duster. He had never had a client who dressed or acted this way before. It was interesting. No...enticing.

"Juun Iitor," he finally said. "He's been causing my client a lot of financial woes."

"What? You're kidding." Anakin found himself smiling. "I hate that guy. He's a regular here and he's disgusting. All the other slaves hate him and the things he makes us do."

"Well in that case, you're welcome." He grinned and lifted his drink.

"Did he die painlessly?" Anakin had to ask, almost startled by how much he hoped the outlaw would say No.

"A wire around the neck is not a painless way to die.”

"Good! Oh, that's the best news I've heard. He was such a creep." Anakin was still grinning.

The Duros leaned back in his chair again, glancing around the room curiously. Now Anakin didn't see him as someone dangerous, but someone who had just saved him from pain and humiliation in the future. Juun Iitor had been notorious for pushing slaves past their limit, causing pain on the brink of torturing them, and making his friends watch. The worst had been when he nearly drowned Anakin then gave him a very painful and embarrassing enema. He had definitely been Anakin's least favorite regular. And now, thanks to this odd stranger, he was dead. Anakin couldn't believe his luck!

"Well, I'm staying here all night so now we got to kill time," the Duros said, glancing at him. "If you want more sleep, now would be a good time to catch up on it."

Anakin suddenly thought of something and he bolted upright.

"Wait a second. What if they search the room for evidence that we, you know, fucked? If they can't find any, they might not buy your alibi." Anakin looked at him. "Doesn't it make sense to leave evidence, just in case?"

"But you're a slave. It's not right." The Duros frowned, his grip on his cocktail glass tightening a bit.

"No, it's okay. I'm...okay with it." Anakin looked at the floor. "I know you just did it because you were hired to but you just got rid of a very horrible person who hurt me and other slaves for the fun of it. And I'm grateful for that." He moved closer towards the outlaw. "I wouldn't like to see you get caught and if I can help make sure you escape tomorrow, I'm okay with it."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Anakin said without hesitation. "I want this. Now that I know why you really came here. Reserved this room, I mean."

They locked eyes again for a while. He saw the way the Duros spread his legs a bit in the armchair and set down the glass. He could feel it; this outlaw wanted him. He hated slavery and the idea of fucking someone without consent repulsed him, but he wanted this as much as Anakin did. It had been so long since Anakin had been sexually drawn to somebody who wasn't in a holofilm or on a poster in so long that it was almost overwhelming.

"Okay. Do you want a drink or something?" He gestured to the minibar behind him.

"I'm okay." Anakin smiled a bit and knelt in front of the man. "Is there a name I can call you?"

"You can call me Bane."

"Bane...I like that name." Anakin put his hands on the man's thighs and leaned forward, pressing his nose against his crotch. He was so excited to spend the night with someone he wanted. "I'll be honest, I have never been with a Duros before..."

"That's okay." Bane watched him, biting his bottom lip. Anakin kissed his crotch a few times, caressing his thighs. By the time he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants a bit Bane was semi-hard.

"Oh, wow...you're big." Anakin said that a lot to customers with average-sized cocks to boost their ego, but he meant it this time. He took several moments to study it, how the head was a slightly different shape than a Human cock and had small ridges towards the base. He gripped the base and licked up his shaft.

Bane leaned back in the chair.

"Do you enjoy doing this?"

"Sometimes, yes. I'm very good at it." Anakin looked up at him as he gently put the head of Bane's cock in his mouth. It only took him a few seconds to suck on him and work over half his cock down Anakin's throat. He knew exactly how to make all the right noises that drove his clients crazy with lust.

Bane moaned lightly and arched his back. He gently held the back of Anakin's head, watching as the young Human male went down on him.

"What is your name?" he whispered. "Not your stage name. Your name."

He pulled Bane's cock out of his mouth with a satisfying 'pop' sound.

"Anakin."

"Anakin...pretty name. Let's move this to the bed now." He stood up and kicked off his pants, then worked on stripping off his duster and the tunic underneath. "I mean, when was the last time a customer made you feel good?"

"Is that a trick question?" Anakin laughed, wiping his mouth. But he got on the bed, trembling a bit with excitement. What did Bane mean by that...?

He soon found out. He had barely gotten on all fours when he felt Bane wrap one arm over his chest, pulling him close. Bane kissed the back of his neck, moving his other hand down to cup Anakin's crotch. He moaned a bit.

"Oh...!"

"I hate slavery. I think it's vile. I think at the least you deserve to have a night you actually enjoy." Bane tore off the jock strap and began stroking him to full erection. Anakin had several cock and ball piercings, something his owner had decided would make him more appealing to enough customers. Bane lightly traced these with his fingertips.

"Wow, you really saved my night, huh?" Anakin laughed, unable to believe how lucky he was tonight.

"Guess you could say that. Now...tell me what makes you feel good." Bane nibbled on his neck, still stroking him lightly.

"Fuck. Not used to answering that. Um...anal feels pretty good as long as I'm prepped and all. I like having my hair played with. And, uh, I've always wanted to be a pillow prince," he answered, blushing deeply. How crazy was this? Someone asking what he wanted in bed?

"Mmm, you'd make a good one. Go ahead and lie down."

Anakin obeyed quickly and rolled over on his back. He stared up at Bane, who he now saw was lean but muscular. He had a lot of scars on his chest and limbs. Anakin bit his lip. Of course, Bane was a criminal, so he must have been through a lot. Before Anakin could do anything else Bane was on top of him, kissing him deeply. His hands moved to Anakin's hips. He began kissing down Anakin's neck, to his pecs and stomach. Anakin laid back, not sure if he was supposed to do anything or just lay there and take it all in…

"How's that?" Bane whispered.

"Ah...good...feels real nice." Anakin held his hands above his head, growing warm with desire.

"Good..where's the lube?"

"In the drawer by the bed..." Anakin watched him with half-closed eyes as Bane grabbed the bottle and spread more than enough lube on his fingers. Anakin felt one finger slide into him and sighed longingly. It wasn't often that clients bothered to prep him or make sure he was lubed up enough; usually they just started fucking him without warning. So when Anakin felt Bane's finger curl inside him and hit his prostate, he let out a sharp cry of surprise and pleasure. "Oh, fuck!"

Bane grinned and nuzzled Anakin's neck as he worked a second finger inside him and curled them both. Anakin whimpered and arched his back, in utter bliss. He was finger-fucked a few more minutes as they both took relished in it, Anakin in being fucked only with his own pleasure in mind, and Bane watching the slave boy experience pleasure for the first time in far too long. Then Anakin felt him pull out only to watch him lube up his fully erect cock. He squirmed on the bed, his face flushed.

"You're good at that."

"Thank you." Bane smiled as he gently pushed himself partially inside him. He wrapped his arms around Anakin and held him close.

Anakin's eyes rolled and he clung to Bane tight. A couple drops of precum ran down his cock as Bane began thrusting into him. Slow and gentle at first, but the more Anakin adjusted the faster Bane moved. He dug his fingernails into Bane's back; he had always wanted to try that. Bane's loud groan of pleasure was the answer he needed as he dragged his nails down Bane's back. He buried his face against the crook of Bane's neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled of leather, cigarettes, hyperdrive oil, and something else...cinnamon? It drove Anakin crazy.

"Oh gods, Bane, fuck me...fuck me..."

"Do you want to cum?" Bane gripped Anakin's cock and began stroking him.

"Yes! Yes, please, I want to cum..." he whined. He closed his eyes, mouth hung open as he laid there, letting Bane pound into him as his cock was stroked quickly. He felt like he was melting into the bed, feeling waves of bliss in his body that hadn't been there in so long since he couldn't remember. Clients could make him cum but it was either purely a biological response or he was forced to for a show; most of them didn't care if he came or not. But this...he was not just being driven to cum, but Bane wanted him to…

It didn't take long for white ropes of cum to shoot out of Anakin's cock as he cried out loudly, tears flowing down his cheeks. Bane continued stroking him until Anakin finished, then pumped into his ass a few more times before he began filling Anakin with his own cum. Anakin stared up at the ceiling, breathing hard. When Bane finished he pulled out and laid down next to him on the bed. Anakin felt those long, smooth fingers brush his painted lips, then cup his chin and turn his face towards Bane.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh gods, yes. You have no idea..." Anakin smiled.

"We still have the whole night, you know. I could go again in a bit if you want. Otherwise…”

"No, I'd like to. That was really good."

"Mmm, all right. Let me finish my drink and have a cigarette first." Bane brushed a lock of hair away from Anakin's face before he got up and headed to the table where he had left his cigarette pack.

Anakin got comfy on the bed as he watched the man smoke, convinced that somehow one of the gods of good fortune had granted him this night. And even though tonight had to come to an end eventually, he would forever be grateful.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Once again only subtle references and implications to rape/non-con, nothing that actively happens or is described in detail.

That night was the best Anakin had had in years.

He and Bane fucked four times total during the night. Each time Anakin came hard and saw stars, he was in that much bliss. Between sessions Bane would have something to drink. Each time he offered food or a cigarette to Anakin but Anakin declined each time for reasons he could not fully explain. So instead he’d lay there, unable to feel his legs and his cock going flaccid as he watched the outlaw have a smoke or clean himself up.

If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

Eventually both of them started to get pretty tired out and they ended up falling asleep on the bed together. Anakin usually needed the help of more pills to help him fall asleep beside a stranger who had paid to use him and abuse him, but it went without saying he didn’t need that at all tonight. Bane had fucked him but only after knowing for sure Anakin was okay with it. What’s more, Bane had made sure Anakin enjoyed it and that he got to orgasm.

Anakin finally felt like a person for the first time since he had been sold to this shitty place. Not a plaything, not a sex toy, not an object people used for pleasure...a _person_ who deserved to feel good before, during, and after sex.

He woke up the next morning sore in all the right places. He hummed happily, recalling the events of last night, before rolling over to look at the Duros outlaw lying next to him.

Instead, all he saw was an empty space on the bed.

Anakin sat upright and looked around room, but all traces of Bane were gone. It was as if he had never been there.

Tears stung his eyes. Of course, last night had been too good to last. All nice things come to an end and it’s not like he deserved any of it anyway.

Before Anakin could get up and alert the bouncers that the room was ready for cleaning, though, he noticed that Bane had left behind his cigarette pack. Three were still inside it. Anakin hesitated before taking the pack and shoving his nose in it, inhaling the deep, spicy aroma. It reminded him of Bane. He decided to keep it on him and never smoke them.

To Anakin, that was enough.

Maybe the outlaw last night had only booked this room as an alibi to cover his work. Maybe he had not cared about Anakin initially. But that did not matter anymore. All Anakin knew was this stranger had booked him a whole night but refused to so much as touch him until Anakin said he was okay with it. He hadn’t just experienced a long night of amazing sex with the Duros...he had been spared a grueling, painful night with another potential client. To Anakin that was more than enough.

* * *

He thought about Bane constantly into the next few days. He found himself dancing on stage and imagining Bane was somewhere in the audience, watching him with those big red sultry eyes, his fingers tapping an ice cold glass. Maybe Bane was lying in a fancy hotel room somewhere, masturbating that huge gorgeously ridged cock, thinking of the slave boy who saved his night.

Anakin found himself closing his eyes as clients had their way with his body, fantasizing about Bane walking in and fixing everything and making him feel cherished again. Between his dances he would pull out one of the cigarettes Bane left behind and smell it again, the aroma bringing back memories of that wonderful night.

All silly dreams, he told himself. Just as silly as when he was a kid and dreamed of being a pilot and flying away from all his problems. Trouble was if the problem was yourself and your own shitty lot in life, the fastest ship in the galaxy could not get you away from your problems.

By the time a week had passed, Anakin had begun to wonder if it was just a one-time thing. A fling he should just let go of already. He had become addicted to the scent of those three precious cigarettes. Luckily he was good at hiding small items from his owner and the bouncers. When he had longer free time periods, usually when a bouncer sent him to have a meal or a few hours’ sleep so he would stay in healthy condition, Anakin would search the alcohol bottles available to him and try to find one that smelled like the one Bane had that night. But he had no such luck. He wondered if he could get one of the dancers who wasn’t a slave to buy him a fresh pack of the cigarettes, just so he’d have more on hand.

And then, just like that, the Duros outlaw who went by ‘Bane’ jumped back into Anakin’s shitty life.

It started when Anakin was having another routine night of doing dances, then sent out to the floor to make extra tips for his owner. Whether that meant paid lap dances, makeout sessions, or sex in the reserved rooms, that was up to the customers to decide what to put their credits toward. A bouncer noticed Anakin was a bit anxious about being handled tonight and gave him pills. Anakin put them in his mouth when the bouncer was watching but spit them in a customer’s drink when they weren’t looking.

Tonight Anakin did the same thing he had been doing for days now, daydreaming about the bounty hunter who was his savior for one unforgettable night. He was wearing a glittery golden vest, mesh gloves that went from knuckles to elbow, and assles black leather pants that laced up at the sides. For this particular dance, he had to strip himself for the audience. It was a lengthy routine that involved untying the pants’ laces and pulling off the vest slowly, all the while exhausting himself with dance moves around the poles.

Even though he was technically not naked, his jockstrap was basically a thin layer of semi-transparent cloth that outlined his cock and balls. Everyone could see how big he was and even make out details like his veins and piercings, so he really might as well be naked. It was humiliating but what could he do about it? Anakin did a 360 for the crowd, his ears burning as he heard what some of the patrons were saying about his girth and the shape of his ass.

Then Anakin turned towards the crowd again and noticed a new, and familiar, face had entered the room. He recognized the wide-brimmed hat and burning red eyes immediately. Bane took a seat at the back and ordered a drink at the back of the room. His eyes reached Anakin’s and they locked for a while.

_Oh my gods...he’s back. He’s really here!_

Anakin’s desire swelled. He had to see him again. Smell him again. He needed it more than he needed all the drugs they pumped in his system to force him through the long days and nights.

As soon as he finished his dance, Anakin got off the stage to start raking in the tips. Instead of doing what he should be, which was working his way around the front rows first, he moved directly to the back of the large room until he was in front of Bane’s table. The bounty hunter looked up at him, already having a pretty handful of credits ready to tip him.

“Hello again…” Bane purred.

“Hello…” Anakin replied.

Bane put the credits on the table, but his eyes stayed on Anakin’s the whole time. Anakin understood what the message meant.

_Are you okay with this? If you’re not, send me a message and I’ll stop._

That was just the thing, though. With anyone else, Anakin would have not been okay with it. But Bane was different. He _cared_. He didn’t hurt him. Anakin couldn’t be anything except but okay with someone like that.

He flashed Bane a small smile and a nod, before climbing onto his lap.

“Having a good evening, sir?” he moaned lightly, having to play into the act so none of the bouncers would get suspicious.

“Very good....and yours?”

“Better now.” Anakin flashed him a genuine smile. He grinded his hips against Bane’s, eyes only for him. He put his hands over Bane’s shoulders. When he had the chance he leaned in and whispered quietly, “Why did you come back? More creeps to kill tonight?”

“Actually...I was in the neighborhood and thought of you,” Bane whispered back.

Anakin felt himself grow warm with giddiness. But Bane’s answer sounded strange. Anakin knew all about some of the most expensive, professional whores in the major star systems. He knew because his owner was always making him learn about these people so Anakin could improve his own performances. He was constantly a dog in need of more training. So Anakin already knew that while he did make his owner a lot of money, he could never call himself famous, not even regionally. What made him so special to Bane, then?

“You did? How come?” he had to ask, his voice still at a whisper.

“Well, for one, you’re gorgeous,” Bane said and he wasn’t whispering anymore. “You are a fucking delight. Am I allowed to touch?”

“Got to tip me first.” He winked. Quietly hating himself for having to put on the act. But if any bouncers were in earshot and caught him letting Bane touch him without paying more, he would be punished.

Bane placed more credits on the table without hesitation and the next thing Anakin knew Bane’s hands were on his ass. Anakin gasped a bit as Bane fondled him curiously, squeezing and caressing him. It felt real nice. Lots of customers loved to grope him there.

“Thank you, sir.” Anakin put his hands on Bane’s chest, fingertips slipping just underneath the tunic.

“There’s another reason I came back.”

“And what’s that?”

Bane lowered his voice to a whisper again.

“It’s not right...you being here.”

Anakin rolled his eyes a bit. He still found it a little odd--not necessarily hypocritical, but definitely odd--that Bane, someone who murdered people for money, had a personal conviction against slavery. To be fair, they weren’t exactly the same thing. But Bane probably took jobs from people just as rotten as Anakin’s owner, if not worse. So the irony was not lost on him.

“It’s a fact of life. Lots of others like me,” Anakin muttered with a small shrug. “Why do you hate slavery?”

“Because I think everyone should get to decide what they want to do with their life.”

“So you decided to be an outlaw,” Anakin teased, rubbing his crotch up against Bane’s and emitting a moan that was not completely fake for once.

“That’s not all...well. I won’t bore you with that story.” Bane looked up at him and smiled a little.

“But I love being bored,” Anakin said, giggling at his own pun. Fuck, he felt so giddy and flirty right now. He grinded his hips a bit deeper, sticking his ass out, not caring if any other patrons were watching. Anakin licked his lips. “Come on, tell me a story, mister bounty hunter.”

He could see the lust begin to burn in Bane’s eyes. Bane grabbed his ass again and this time he squeezed a little harder. Anakin gasped and leaned in.

“You don’t have to buy me for a night again...it’s okay,” he whispered. “You don’t need to waste those credits on me.”

“It’s not a waste.” Bane pulled him closer. Anakin felt his cock getting even harder. “We could just relax. Catch up on sleep.”

“We could, but...I would like fucking you again,” Anakin said quietly.

Bane nodded with a smile. Once again Anakin couldn’t believe his luck that this man was willing to buy him for a second night, which wasn’t exactly cheap, just so they could be together, no need for sex. The sex would be a bonus.

“Got something in mind?”

“Are you kinky, mister bounty hunter?” Anakin smiled, putting on a shy act he hoped Bane would like. “We got all kinds of toys in each room. We also have Room Ten; that one is basically our sex dungeon.”

Bane didn’t say anything, but Anakin did feel a bit of dampness against his cock. Bane was already leaking pre-cum. Anakin leaned forward and tilted Bane’s hat back to whisper even closer to him. He licked up the side of Bane’s neck, making the man under him shudder.

“I’m kind of curious to see how you would enjoy that.”

“I’ve had some experience in it,” Bane finally answered.

“Show me,” Anakin said, almost pleading.

Bane nodded for him to get off his lap. Anakin stood and watched Bane go speak to one of the bouncers and pay him. With a growing smile and his heart beginning to pound, Anakin followed the bounty hunter downstairs and down the long hall leading to Room Ten.

Once inside Bane stopped and stared.

“Woah...you weren’t kidding.”

Room Ten was the largest room in the club and for good reason. It had a simple bed in the center, a pillory to the left and an X-shaped cross to the right. There were beams and bars hanging from the ceiling, a couple benches and cages, plus several trunks and a couple closets stocked full of every sort of bondage equipment needed. Even a mini fridge and a minibar were stocked with food and drinks.

“Yeah, we got everything here.” Anakin bit his lip, itching with curiosity to see what Bane would do first.

“I’m guessing your customers never establish a safeword with you?”

Anakin frowned.

“What’s a safeword?”

“Oh, boy.” Bane rubbed his chin. “A safeword is a code you use to let your partner know something is too much or goes too far or you just don’t like it. As soon as they hear the safeword, it all stops. 'Scarlet.' Let's use that one."

“Oh. I’ll try to remember.” Anakin was so used to just enduring things with customers that he hated that he wondered if he’d even be able to use a so-called safeword.

Bane started walking around the room, studying all the equipment. He opened a large trunk and explored all the items inside by taking them out and inspecting them.

“Damn. I don’t even know what all of this is for,” Bane laughed. “And I thought I was kinky.”

Anakin laughed too, running his fingers through his hair. Usually by now he would be tied down to a bench or a spreader bar, forced to count as he was beaten with some device. Now he had no idea what was going to happen next.

“What do you hate most? What customers do in here, I mean.”

“Well...I really don’t like whips or crops or things like that. I used to be a labor slave and I was...beaten a lot. Pet play is...eh?” He still wasn’t used to answering questions like this. “What about you?”

“I can be a dom or sub. I’ve done both, liked both.” Bane found a blindfold and a set of ear plugs. “How do you feel about sensory deprivation?”

“Oh, let’s try that.”

“All right, Anakin…on the bed, please. Get comfy.”

Anakin hopped on, squirming with excitement. As he sat on the bed, Bane gently tied the blindfold over his eyes. He took a deep breath, shivering. He felt something cold on his wrists and realized he was about to be restrained. At first Anakin started shaking his head when he remembered there was a safeword...what was it again?

“S-scarlet!”

“Don’t want to be tied up?”

“N-no. Sorry....”

“No apologies.” Bane took off the cuffs and tossed them aside. “How about we try a little positive reinforcement?”

“What do you mean?” Anakin asked softly.

Instead of replying, Bane went to the minifridge and looked around until he find a bowl of fresh strawberries. He brought them over to the bed. Anakin turned his head toward him wanting to know what he was doing.

“For each instruction you follow perfectly, I’ll feed you a nice strawberry.”

“I like strawberries.” Anakin smiled.

“Good. Now first, undress me.”

Anakin nodded and reached out for him. When he found Bane’s duster he gently took it off then worked on his tunic and pants. It was difficult since he was blindfolded but he was able to pull it off. He let his fingers linger on the larger scars he found on Bane’s shoulders, biceps, and lower stomach, wanting to ask where they came from.

“Good boy. Open up.”

Anakin opened his mouth big and was happy to taste a juicy, fresh strawberry. He chewed and swallowed with a small moan.

“I loooove strawberries.”

“I can tell. Now, lie down flat on the bed and hold still. Tell me how this feels.”

Anakin did. He started to feel something cold circle the head of his cock then slide down to the base. A small moan escaped his lips. It was snug, but not painfully tight. A small leather strap moved down and a second cold ring circled his balls too.

“Ah...that feels nice. You can tighten it a bit too.”

Bane gave both rings a couple clicks before Anakin told him it was tight enough and he stopped. Another strawberry was pressed against his lips and Anakin ate it happily. He was really liking this whole ‘positive reinforcement’ thing.

“One thing I do like about fucking mammalian sentients…their nipples are really fun to play with.” Bane flicked at both of them, making Anakin gasp. “Oh, you like that?”

“Yes, a lot. Just not too much…”

“Tell me when it is. Let me see what we have here…”

Anakin heard him get up and start rummaging through one of the trunks. He laid still, focusing on his breathing. When Bane came back he began rubbing at Anakin’s nipples until they were hard. Then Anakin felt two small cups fasten onto them both at the same time. His cock began to harden as Bane pumped the suction cups together. Just before it began to be too much for Anakin he held up his hand and Bane stopped. Once again, Bane fed him a strawberry.

“Good boy…” He flicked at the cups and watched Anakin writhe and moan on the bed. Bane leaned down and kissed him deeply, cupping Anakin’s balls. “Very good boy...are you ready to be fucked now?”

“Yes, sir. Please...I want your cock inside me,” he pleaded.

“Good answer. Now, hold still as best you can for this one.” Bane grabbed a bottle of lube. Before he continued, he grabbed a pair of earplugs and put them in Anakin’s ears. Anakin gasped, then smiled a bit. Now that he couldn’t see or hear anything his sensation of touch was even more heightened. This time Bane took more time with fingering him, moving slow but deep inside him. He loved watching how the slave boy lay there. Anakin moaned louder now that he couldn’t hear himself, clutching at the bedsheets and saying Bane’s name over and over. A little while later Anakin felt Bane’s lubed up cock against his hole and he moaned out for more.

Suddenly, without warning, something began massaging Anakin’s cock, driving him crazy. He screamed out, unaware of how loud his voice was.

“What’s that?” he shouted.

Bane took out one earplug to answer.

“Vibrator. Thought it would be fun to see you react to it.”

“Please don’t stop, sir…” As soon as Bane put the earplug back in he began fucking Anakin again, running the vibrator up and down Anakin’s shaft. Anakin didn’t even try to hold back his loud cries of pleasure. He had missed Bane’s cock inside him so much, only this time it felt stronger. Plus his senses were heightened because of the cock ring and the nipple suctions.

He felt so much pleasure he wasn’t sure how long he would last before he came.

“I...gonna cum...close...gonna cum,” he moaned out.

“Shhhh. You’re doing so good, baby boy…” Bane purred after removing the earplug again so Anakin could hear him. He pressed another strawberry to Anakin’s mouth, which he ate gratefully. “Do you think you can hold out just a little longer for me?”

“Yes...I can hold out….” Anakin whimpered as he chewed on the strawberry, letting the sweet juices run down his throat.

Bane slowed down his thrusts, as he became more focused on pleasuring Anakin rather than his own orgasm. His eyes were only on Anakin’s swollen, rock hard cock as he used more tricks with the vibrator that he had learned in his own experiences with one. He shifted it to the underside of Anakin’s balls and massaged them both until they looked ready to burst, then slid the vibrator up his cock again. Once the tip of the vibrator reached the head he stopped, holding it against Anakin’s slit, watching as it became soaked with pre-cum. Anakin was a mess underneath him, curse words mingling and his limbs stretched out on the bed. Bane pulled at the nipple suctions with his other hand but they stayed fastened, making Anakin let out a loud squeal.

After that, Bane focused on just holding the vibrator against the tip of his cock as he resumed fucking him faster. As his orgasm approached he grabbed one of Anakin’s hips. He pounded into him, moaning and groaning. Watching Anakin writhe with pleasure was all he needed to cum hard. As soon as Bane finished he focused on the vibrator again.

The sensations in Anakin’s body were all too overwhelming. He begged at the top of his lungs to be allowed to cum. Another strawberry pressed against his lips was the only answer he needed and mere seconds later he came all over himself and the vibrator.

Anakin laid there a few seconds. Then he felt Bane take out the earplugs, then the blindfold. He looked up at the bounty hunter with a soft smile.

“Holy shit…”

“I think you just earned two strawberries.” Bane popped one in his mouth, then the other. This time he kept his fingers against Anakin’s mouth, loving how soft those lips felt.

Anakin smiled up at him as he parted his lips and gently sucked on Bane’s fingers, strawberry juice running down the sides of his mouth.

“Mmm...you taste good too,” Anakin moaned.

“I should hope so.” Bane released the pressure on the two nipple suctions and pulled them off.

“Oh, fuck!” Anakin’s whimpers turned to moans as Bane kissed and rubbed at both of his sore, reddened nipples. “Thank you, sir…”

“I want more of you. Every little inch I can get.” Bane caressed his chest.

“You can have as much as you want of me.” Anakin gazed up at him, biting his lip.

Bane gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting off the bed and standing up.

“Then you’ll be glad to know I already have other ideas of what to do with you next…”

“Oh, shit.” Anakin hugged himself, breathing hard with excitement. He didn’t care about anything else right now. He didn’t think he would ever get enough of this strange, wonderful bounty hunter who had entered his life out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally didn't even think I'd get this far with the fic, I got in too deep and now it needs a resolution! this chapter is way more angsty than kinky but the next one will make up for it lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Aftermath of rape/non-con, not shown but pretty obvious what happened

As Bane was getting dressed, he turned to Anakin who was still completely naked on the bed.

“Hey, just so you know, I won’t be back for a little while.”

Anakin’s face fell.

“Oh...how come?”

“Work. I have to go assist on a big job in the Regency Worlds. A lot of rich folks’ money is going to disappear and be held hostage.”

“Sounds exciting.” Anakin sat up, hugging himself.

“But I’ll be gone at least six weeks. Plus the time afterwards to go into hiding so I’m not found by the authorities.”

“Damn…” Anakin tried to hide his sadness. Of course he had quickly forgotten that Bane had his own life that was very busy. “Well, hope it goes well and you stay safe.”

“When I’m in the area again I’ll see if I can stop by.” Bane smiled a bit. “I meant it when I said you are a delight.”

“I do my best…” Anakin blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind his ears.

When Bane kissed him goodbye and left, Anakin grabbed the pillow and began sobbing into it.

 

* * *

 

Anakin kept the three cigarettes close at all times, smelling them whenever he needed a quick reminder of those two amazing nights. But the more time passed, the more Anakin’s happiness began to die out again. Cigarette smell didn’t do the trick like it used to. He needed more and he wasn’t getting more.

By the time a month had passed, Anakin couldn’t bear to keep smelling the cigarettes to remember Bane anymore. It hurt too much to be hopeful. Even if Bane did come back, it wouldn’t last long anyway and Anakin would alway send up back to the same old life he’d always had here.

The sooner Anakin accepted that, the better.

He kept trying not to think about Bane, trying not to let it make his daily life more miserable than it had been before. After some time he had almost begun to resent Bane for showing up those two nights. Who did he think he was, giving Anakin happiness only to never come back? Giving him false hope of a better life? Wasn’t it crueler to give someone a taste of what could be instead of just letting things stay the same? Now whenever the clients abused Anakin he had something much better and enjoyable to compare it too, and that just made it even worse. At least before all the abuse felt normal.

In the end he ended up giving the cigarettes away to another slave. He didn’t want them anymore. It would be less painful to forget.

It had now been two months since he last saw Bane and slowly it was getting easier to not think about him. Tonight hadn’t been so bad initially. Anakin was a backup dancer and only had to do a couple lap dances, which meant it was an easy night. On the other hand it did make fewer tips which his owner would mark him for in case it became a recurring pattern. But Anakin wasn’t worried about that.

He had just returned from a water break when a bouncer alerted him he had been booked in Room Ten by a human woman. Anakin silently obeyed and entered the room. The woman waiting for him was a Zygerrian with a golden tiara and a fancy backless black dress. Anakin could only assume she was some sort of royalty but he didn’t know who she was.

 

* * *

 

Cad Bane entered the brothel for the third time, apprehensive of what he might see when he walked in. When he went to one of the bouncers and requested a reservation from Star Angel he was disappointed to hear that he was booked for the next hour in Room Ten. Bane didn’t know what else to do so he drank at the bar in the back, absently watching the strippers as the minutes ticked by. When just about an hour had gone by, he sneaked around back past the bouncers and headed to the room Anakin was in.

No, Anakin was not the first slave he had met. The last time he saw a sex slave, he had been hired to help reveal information that proved a famous politician had been making money in trafficking people, mostly kids. Bane was successful and the man ended up going to prison for life, his reputation and his little empire shattered.

Seeing the young man named Anakin forced to be here was just a reminder of what people are capable of. Bane had seen the worst of what the galaxy had to offer since he was a small boy. That was not what bothered him. What bothered him was the realization that he could have done something to stop Anakin’s suffering and had not even attempted to.

Most things, he couldn’t do anything about. The corrupt people who hired him to do their dirty work. The people he had to work alongside who had their own monsters. He had gotten used to it many years ago, and had stopped caring if he needed to kill to get what he needed done.

But something about this kid made him feel he could not walk away from this again. This time, he could do the right thing. For once in his life.

Bane walked in the room and was stunned by what he saw.

Anakin was restrained in the pillory bent over so his head was lower than his ass, putting lots of stress on his legs. The only sign of life was his breathing. Red welts covered him all the way from his shoulders to the back of his thighs. Many of the welts had been opened and bled. His body was coated in a sheen of sweat and there were sticky substances that had dried in his hair and on his face. He was blindfolded and gagged. What made Bane most sick was the infernal stainless steel device on Anakin’s genitals. His balls were stretched towards the floor to the point where they looked like they would burst, and several heavy weights had been tied to them as well as to the base and head of his cock. They must have been on there a long time because the skin had turned a deep purple color.

“Fucking hell…” Bane whispered under his breath. In any circumstance where Anakin wasn’t a slave and chose this job and they actually used safewords, the sight would have made Bane very turned on. Instead it just made him furious. Pushing his rational thoughts aside, he hurried over to the pillory.

Anakin must have heard him approaching because he tensed up and whimpered against the gag. Bane started by pulling off the blindfold. As soon as Anakin saw who he was he stopped whimpering and a look of relief made his eyes water all over again. Bane took off the gag next and threw it on the floor next to the blindfold. Anakin licked his lips and moaned a bit

“You came back…” he said hoarsely.

“Of course I came back.”

“I thought you forgot all about me.”

Bane sighed and ran his thumb over Anakin’s chapped lips.

“Unfortunately for me, you’re not that easy to forget. Who did this to you?” Bane walked around behind him and began working on unlocking the pillory.

“Zygerrian woman…” Anakin’s legs trembled.

Bane had recognized her as he walked in. She was next in line for the throne on that disgusting planet. Scintel, he believed her name was. Of course she would be a fucking sadist.

When he released Anakin from the pillory he collapsed on the floor, too weak to stand. He just lay there, hissing from pain as Bane knelt beside him.

“And your master lets them do this?”

“It’s nothing some bacta and half a day off won’t heal,” Anakin said bitterly.

“Can you take this thing off by yourself?”

“Yeah, I’ve done it before.” Anakin started slowly unscrewing the ball stretcher, wincing as he did. “Ow, ow…”

Bane stood up, looking down at Anakin, his hands shaking. Anakin hugged himself.

“I don’t feel that I should have just left you last time. I should have taken you with me. Freed you from this place.”

“But, why me?  I can’t be the first slave you’ve ever met. Why do you care about  _ me _ ?”

“I don’t know…” Bane glanced away. “Something about our night together. I shouldn’t have left you. Knowing what they make you do here.”

“What are you going to do…?” Anakin blinked up at him.

“Stay here.” Bane stood up. “I’ll be right back.”

“But what about--”

“I’ll take care of her.”

Knowing what he had to do, Bane headed upstairs. Finding the owner’s office was easy since he knew his way around places like this from experience. Two bouncers stood at the door and glared at him.

“What do you want?”

“I have an appointment. Tell him I’m here from Zygerria.”

One bouncer disappeared inside for a few seconds then reappeared and let Bane inside. The owner was a human male with pale skin, dressed in a fancy dark suit. His office was decked with expensive furniture and decor with a floor-to-ceiling window overlooking the beautiful Coruscant skyline. Bane figured someone would probably pay to have his head anyway, but that didn’t matter right now. He stared at Bane with alarm.

“You’re not--”

“No, I’m not. The boy, Star Angel. Is he for sale?”

“Of course not. He makes me a lot of money. Whose business is it, anyway?”

Bane ignored his question, more annoyed this guy didn’t recognize who he was.

“What if the Zygerrian queen and I make a special deal for you. Let’s say...a hundred-fifty thousand, and for the first six months you get ten percent of the profits from him.”

The man stared at him.

“Your queen really wants him, huh?”

“Let’s just say a few minutes into that reservation and she had made up her mind.”

“I like it, but one-fifty is not enough. Make it two hundred. Star Angel makes really good tips and has a good number of regulars.”

“You’re driving a tough bargain. But…” Bane looked down, adjusting his hat, pretending to think about it. “All right, it’s a deal.”

“Good. Have the Queen wire the money to my account and I’ll sign him over to you.” He stood up to offer Bane his hand to shake. Exactly the moment Bane had been waiting for. He waited until he saw the owner transfer control of Anakin’s chip to his own comm until he asked,

“Don’t you think we should make a toast to our new business deal?”

The owner ran his fingers through his greasy blonde hair.

“I don’t see why not.”

I didn’t even expect him to fall for that. Idiot. Bane was almost disappointed. He walked over to the bar at the side of the room and began making both of them a nice cocktail.

“What are you making?”

“A drink that originated from my homeworld. It’s rather technical and difficult to make.”

“I look forward to trying it. But tell me, how do you plan to use Star Angel?”

Bane shook the mixer and poured it into the two glasses. With his back turned to the owner who couldn’t see what he was doing, he slipped his hand in his pocket for a second, then sprinkled just a dash of a powder into one of the glasses.

“I want to triple the rates for using him. Make him only available to the richest on our star system.”

“But wouldn’t that mean fewer customers?”

“Perhaps. But it would also make him seen as a rare delicacy. A special treat for old money and a rite of passage for new money. Everybody who’s somebody will want to pay for him. I also plan to invest in more intensive training for him, so he can fulfill more…extreme desires.”

“I see. I personally don’t agree with such a business strategy, but I’ll be curious to see how much profit it makes.”

“Oh, so am I.” Bane brought over the drinks and handed one to him. They made a toast and Bane watched as the owner took a sip along with him.

This particular powder took between thirty to sixty seconds to take effect. But it was always a pleasure to watch the growing panic in the victim’s eyes as they lost control of their body little by little. Bane watched as he collapsed into his chair and his mouth hung open. He tried to scream but no sound came out.

“That’s right. Do you feel completely paralyzed from the neck down?” Bane walked around the desk, looking this man up and down. “You really shouldn’t let strangers make your drinks. This one is particular is my favorite because by the time the coroners dissect you, it’ll be out of your system without a trace.”

The man tried to scream again but Bane just shook his head.

“That won’t help you either. You won’t be able to make a single sound.” Bane drew one of his favorite knives. “I’d make this last longer and have some fun of my own, but I’ve got a busy schedule ahead of me.”

He tried screaming one last time just before Bane made two deep incisions on his arms from the underside of the wrist to the forearm. Then he wiped down the knife and put it on the floor in just the right spot so it looked like it had been dropped there. He watched his victim bleed out and waited until he was dead before making his next move. It only took Bane a few moments to find the security alert on the man’s desk that would direct all the bouncers downstairs to find an intruder. As soon as he hit it he heard the commotion start outside; just the distraction he needed.

Back in Room Ten he helped Anakin up off the floor. He couldn’t find any of Anakin’s clothes lying around so he ended up wrapping Anakin in a bedsheet. Anakin looked up at him and blinked.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“Getting you the hell out of here.” Bane signaled his droid where to bring the speeder. “You need to walk as best you can.”

“I’ll try…” Anakin was weakened but able to carry himself for the most part. Bane helped him up the flights of stairs back to the office. Along the way two bouncers saw them approach and ordered them to halt. Bane shot them both with his free hand, killing both instantly with a shot to the forehead. Anakin gasped in alarm. “What are you doing!”

“I told you already, kid.” Bane led them over to the floor-to-ceiling window and shot at it until the glass was shattered.

Anakin was staring down at his owner who now lay dead in a pool of his own blood. He looked like he was going to throw up.

“Bane, what did you do…?”

“Didn’t you hear me the first time?”

“But, you killed him.”

Bane guided him over to where the window used to be, just as a speeder pulled up just a couple feet under them.

“You didn’t think I was going to go about this in a legal manner, did you?”

Anakin glanced back at his owner one last time before jumping in the speeder. Bane got in the backseat with him.

“All right, Todo, get us back to my place. When we get there break out the medkit.”

Anakin looked too stunned to believe what was happening, like it had not registered to him yet. He pulled the bedsheet tighter around himself and glanced up at Bane.

“You killed them for me…”

“I should have done that the first night I was there. But at least it’s done now.”

“I can’t believe it.” Anakin rested his head on Bane’s shoulder.

Bane didn’t know how to respond to that so he gently stroked the back of Anakin’s head. By the time they arrived at Bane’s hideout, a small apartment on one of the lower levels of Coruscant, Anakin had passed out from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin woke up feeling very different from before. The gross sticky feeling on his body was gone. He realized someone must have given him a hot bath while he was asleep. His genitals were still sore but felt a lot better already. He opened his eyes and found he was tucked in a clean bed. It was early morning and he smelled hot caf.

“Bane…?”

The bounty hunter walked in the room, wearing just his hat and his briefs. Anakin blushed.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m okay. Where am I?”

“My place.” Bane sat on the side of the bed. “Are you hungry?”

“I guess so. But…wait, if you took me from there does that mean you’re my owner now?”

“What? No!” Bane sighed. “I mean, no…you don’t have an owner at all anymore. You’re free.”

Anakin couldn’t believe it. He laid back and stared up at the ceiling. How could he not have an owner anymore? He had been a slave his whole life. The thought of not being one anymore…it was almost scary. It was too strange.

“But, my chip…”

“He transferred control of it to me before I killed him. It’s already deactivated.”

“Did you buy me?”

“No. I made him think I was going to just to warm him up to me.”

Anakin nodded, his head swimming. If Bane had bought him instead, that would have been easier to wrap his head around. But this was too much to take in. It was all he had daydreamed of for all those weeks and he was afraid of waking up.

“I’m not a slave anymore…” He grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheets, squeezing them tight.

“Exactly.” Bane reached over and took one of his hands.

“I don’t know what to say.” Anakin’s vision got cloudy, thinking of the danger Bane had put himself in just for Anakin’s sake. And he was sure his owner had connections who would try to get him back, meaning Bane would still be in danger for him.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Bane answered.

“You’re right…” Anakin knew a better way to show his gratitude. He grabbed Bane’s chin and kissed him deeply. The bounty hunter tensed a bit at first with surprise but soon relaxed. Anakin caressed his chest, finding himself turned on by Bane’s scars. He moved up to a kneeling position and reached his other hand down to Bane’s crotch. Bane moaned into Anakin’s mouth, turning him on even more. It was very easy to slip his hand under Bane’s briefs and begin stroking him.

“Anakin…”

“Shhh. Let me do this for you,” Anakin whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. He smiled and bit his lip. “You’ve earned a big thank you from me.” He was surprised at the force he used to push Bane onto the bed. Bane lay still as Anakin stripped off his briefs and knelt over him. With each kiss Anakin probed his mouth with his tongue, making Bane moan even more.

“I missed you…I should have come back sooner…”

“But you did come back.” Anakin kissed his neck down to his pecs and abs. He licked him in a few places which made the bounty hunter shudder. “Does that feel good?”

“Very good…”

“Did you miss my tongue?” Anakin was soon kissing up Bane’s shaft which was now fully hard. He gripped the base of his cock and licked around his head before sliding it in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck…yes, I missed your tongue a lot.”

“Mmm, and my tongue missed you too, mister bounty hunter…” Anakin sucked on him slowly, not wanting him to finish too quickly. He wanted to make this one last, to make Bane feel as good as he had made Anakin feel. As he looked up and locked his eyes on Bane’s he saw Bane squeezing the bedsheets. Anakin deepthroated him and made a small gagging sound on purpose.

Instead of just deepthroating him until he came though Anakin had more in mind. He lapped at Bane’s slit and traced each vein and ridge on Bane’s cock with his tongue.

Bane bucked his hips and held the back of Anakin’s head, tangling his fingers in those golden curls he really liked. He felt Anakin start licking and sucking at his balls, something he hadn’t felt in a long time, and he moaned loudly.

“You like that, sir?” Anakin looked up at him again.

“Uh-huh…you don’t have to call me that, you know.” Bane looked down at him and the way his cock glistened with Anakin’s saliva.

“Hmmm, what if I called you Daddy instead? Would that be better?” Anakin cooed.

“Oh, gods, yes…” Bane arched his back. That had always been a dirty kink of his and hearing Anakin say it in that tone was just a reminder of how much it could drive him crazy. He heard Anakin coo against him as he started deepthroating again, going quite slow and making sure his fingers didn’t miss a single one of Bane’s ridges. Between each time he sucked on him or licked at him Anakin gently whispered his new nickname and how horny he was from making Bane feel good. He went down on him and sucked deeply and Bane felt his orgasm approaching. “I’m close…fuck!”

Anakin quickly stopped and resumed sucking his balls again, making Bane groan from both pleasure and frustration.

“Why did you do that…?”

“We’ve got plenty of time and trust me, I’ll make it worth the wait.” Anakin smirked, stroking him some to keep him hard. Bane watched him, unable to move. When Anakin went down on him again he went even slower, intentionally being loud with his sucking and slurping and moaning.

When he finally deepthroated Bane fast enough to make him cum Bane thought he was going to black out. Anakin massaged his balls and the base of his cock, willing him to cum hard. Every drop of it went down Anakin’s throat as Bane cried out his name. Even after that Anakin wasn’t done and he licked Bane’s cock clean.

“Holy shit, you are good…” was all Bane could say.

“I know. And I’m starting to really love Duros cock,” Anakin giggled, biting his lip. When he was done he laid down next to Bane and kissed his neck. “And this is going to sound weird but your cum tastes better than Human. Or maybe I’ve just had too much Human? I dunno…”

“Either way, I appreciate the compliment…I guess.” Bane traced Anakin’s lips with his thumb. “Roll over on your stomach so I can treat those cuts again.”

“I was wondering why they don’t hurt…” Anakin rolled over and let Bane study how they had healed since he bathed him and tucked him in. Bane used some more bacta cream and put a generous supply on the welts. Anakin hummed contentedly.

“You don’t mind when I touch you like this, do you?”

“Not at all.”

When Bane finished taking care of the cuts he leaned over and kissed Anakin on the lips.

“I’m going to get us something to eat. You hungry?”

“Yeah. I’m...really hungry, actually.”

“Even after that?” he teased.

Anakin laughed, blushing a little.

“Sit tight. I’ll be in the other room.” Bane pulled on his briefs and a pair of pants before heading into the kitchenette. Anakin stayed on the bed, content to just lay there, still trying to soak in that he really wasn’t a slave anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

Something unsettling had crossed Anakin’s mind while Bane was cooking breakfast. By the time food was ready he got very quiet. Bane set the food on the table.

“You can wear any of my spare clothes for now until we get you your own. We should be the same size,” Bane said as he sipped his caf.

Anakin just nodded. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had worn regular clothing. It had been all stripper outfits or nothing for years, even on his so-called ‘day-offs’ when he had to get some sleep or do his required exercises. He stared down at the foods Bane had fried up; it all looked delicious, but probably wasn’t that healthy for him. ‘Greasy’ and ‘sugary’ foods had always been very rare treats.

“Hey, you all right?”

“I’m fine. Just…what do I do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Now that I’m not a slave anymore, where am I going to go? What am I going to do with my life?”

“I’ve been thinking about that too. All night, actually. The first thing that we need to figure out is what sort of things you are good at. Things you could do in the workplace, I mean.”

“You mean besides stripping and fucking?” Anakin muttered.

“Well, yeah. And then we can find you a decent job. Then all you would need is a place to live.”

Anakin started to tense up, feeling a hard lump in his throat. An income? A home of his own? That sounded like way too much, dare he say, responsibility. Yes, he had been a slave his whole life, but that meant someone else always made sure he had a roof over his head and food on his plate. Terms like ‘insurance,’ ‘rent,’ and ‘bills’ were not the words a slave used, much less thought about.

Bane must have sensed Anakin’s anxiety because he put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

“I know that sounds really overwhelming, but don’t think I’m going to throw you out on the street and hope for the best. There’s a way to pace things like this.”

“Sorry. It’s just…I have no idea how to live by myself or take care of myself…” Anakin felt embarrassed admitting that, but it was true. If he even pictured living alone, depending on himself for food and a home, he thought he would explode out of sheer panic. No. He didn’t want to be alone. He would rather be a slave again than be alone.

“I’m sure there are some resources out there to help freed slaves rehabilitate in the outside world. I don’t know of any, but then again I’ve never looked it up.”

“Doubt it. If I had a job I’d probably just become a paid stripper. I’m real damn good at it so might as well?”

“I would think a job like that would make you miserable.”

Anakin nodded, biting his lip. Fuck, this was way more complicated than he thought. His fantasy had been a lot cleaner in his head.

“I don’t want to live alone, Bane. I don’t even know if I’d want to take care of myself.”

“We’ll figure it out. You should be eating.”

“Right, sorry…” Anakin tried some, still worried about what he was going to do now.

After breakfast he got dressed after finding some of Bane’s clothes. He put on a simple tunic and pants along with a vest. Anakin was nervous about going outside but Bane told him not to worry.

“Even if they’ve figured out you’re gone, they can’t prove I stole you from them. Like I said, your chip is deactivated. So they can’t track you either,” Bane explained.

“Okay…” Anakin got in the speeder beside Bane and they went to an even lower level of the planet. There Bane took Anakin to a clothing store.

“Pick out at least half a dozen outfits. Should be enough to get you started.”

Anakin stayed close to Bane the whole time, feeling a bit nervous. But after about an hour had passed he had finally settled on some clothes he liked. Most of them were long-sleeved and loose-fitting, clothes that looked very cozy and warm. Anakin also found a shampoo and conditioner at another store that he remembered worked real well with his hair. They bought a few more items for him and headed back to Bane’s hideout.

“You’re really too sweet. Buying all this stuff for me.”

“I already planned on it as soon as I came back for you,” Bane said as they went inside and set all Anakin’s things on the small sofa. “Want to try on one of your new outfits?”

“Actually, I’m feeling sleepy. Can I take a nap?” Anakin rubbed his eyes. He had no idea shopping all morning could wear you out.

“You don’t need my permission,” Bane muttered, reaching for his cigarette pack.

“Right, sorry…” Anakin slipped into the bedroom. He ended up grabbing Bane’s duster and curled up with it as he lay on the bed, burying his face in it. The scent of it warmed his stomach and soothed him to sleep.

A little while later Anakin was woken up by feeling someone touching his hip and stomach as he lay on his side. He opened his eyes.

“Bane…?”

“Yes?” Bane moved his hand to Anakin’s stomach, slipping his hand under Anakin’s tunic. He kissed the back of Anakin’s neck.

“Ah…” Anakin stretched his legs. “More, Daddy…”

“I hope you like calling me that as much as I like hearing it.” Bane gripped Anakin’s pants and slowly pulled them out. “This good?”

“Please, don’t stop.” Anakin needed this badly. He grabbed Bane’s hand and began sucking on two of his fingers.

“Good boy…” he whispered against Anakin’s neck, nibbling on his skin. With his free hand he reached behind him until he found the bottle of lube he always had in his nightstand. Anakin smirked.

“Mister, don’t tell me you’re a slut,” he teased, finding it amusing how accessible Bane kept his lube. In reply Bane bit him on the neck and Anakin let out a small squeal and resumed sucking his finger. “Sowwy.”

Bane pulled Anakin closer as he started fingering him with plenty of lube. Anakin moaned and kept sucking, shivering against Bane’s body. Without thinking about it he reached behind him until he could grip Bane’s cock. Bane made a small startled sound as Anakin started stroking him. Anakin smiled and kept stroking him until he was fully hard, then moved one leg up until his knee was against his chest. Their hands overlapped as Anakin guided Bane’s cock towards his hole and he began sliding in.

“Hold me…” Anakin found himself whispering. “Please, hold me…”

Bane wrapped both arms around him tight. Anakin let out a muffled cry. Fuck, he hated being that kid who cried during sex. But he had never known what it was like to be held like this during sex. It was such a new feeling and he was falling for it so fast already. He made small sounds of pleasure as Bane began rocking his hips, fucking Anakin slowly. Bane reached in front and stroked Anakin’s cock a little.

“I really like your piercings. They’re fun to play with,” he murmured.

“Thank you. I like them too.” Anakin lay there, digging his knee into his chest as Bane held him. He rubbed his face against Bane’s coat and shut his eyes. This time he didn’t feel Bane was in a big hurry to cum and was taking his time instead, so Anakin relaxed and enjoyed the moment. Bane’s fingers dancing idly on his cock. His lazy, gentle thrusts. His hushed gasps and moans against Anakin’s skin. Anakin nibbled on his fingers again, whimpering as pre-cum dripped onto his thigh. Tears of happiness and pleasure ran down his cheeks. He felt so amazing, it was like being high on drugs again.

Bane must have felt his tears because he suddenly stopped.

“Shit, are you okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah! Sorry…” Anakin sniffled, then laughed a little. “It’s just…you’re so sweet with me and it feels real nice. I’m not used to it.”

Bane turned Anakin’s face towards him and kissed him deeply, their tongues rubbing against each other.

“I’m going to get you used to this.”

Anakin wanted to ask if that meant Bane wasn’t going to send him to some stupid rehabilitation center or make him get a shitty minimum wage job, but he decided to save that for later. Right now it was enough to know Bane needed this as much as he did. He just closed his eyes, happy to be in Bane’s arms.

He felt Bane finish first, warming his stomach with cum, before Bane gripped his cock and stroked Anakin until he finished too. As soon as he finished Anakin quickly rolled over so he was facing Bane and buried his face against Bane’s chest. Once again, Bane did not seem like he knew what to do with that. He ended up resting his hand on the back of Anakin’s head. They tangled their legs together and soon Anakin was fast asleep, lost in his new favorite shade of blue.


	5. Chapter 5

 

The next day Bane had a few things to do in the morning. As soon as he told Anakin he would be gone a few hours Anakin tensed up.

“I’ve never been all alone before,” Anakin said nervously. “Can’t I come with you?”

“Afraid not.  I have to do business negotiations with my weapons dealer and I can’t have him seeing you.”

“Then what am I supposed to do all day?”

“I don’t know. Watch holovision or something.”

“I don’t want to do that. I want to be with you.” Anakin knew how pathetic he sounded but he couldn’t even care. He just hated the thought of being away from Bane for more than a second.

“Sorry, but I can’t risk it.” Bane rubbed his chin. “What if we did a little compromise?” He walked over to a small box he kept under the bed.

“What do you mean?”

“We could have a little fun of our own while I’m gone. Fun from a remote distance, anyway.”

Anakin had a sense of what Bane was getting at but played naïve anyway.

“What do you have in mind…ohhh.” Anakin watched as Bane pulled out a thick plug from his box. “I didn’t know you had your own toys.”

“I told you I had a kinky side,” he laughed. “This one is extra special because it has five different vibration settings that can be adjusted remotely. How about…while I’m gone, you have to wear this, and I can adjust the settings all I want.”

“Shit, that sounds like a lot. But I would like to try it. Will I be allowed to touch myself or cum?”

“No and no.”

“Daddy, that’s mean.” Anakin pouted.

“But it’s fun for me. And if you’re good and don’t cum, I’ll give you a really nice reward.”

“Well, I do like rewards.” Anakin lay down on the bed and had stripped off his clothes in seconds. Biting his lip, he positioned himself so he was facing Bane and spread his legs.

“Grab your legs. Hold them up,” Bane said as he began spreading lube all over the plug. It was quite big; Anakin had had ones of this size before but not that often. He was excited to try it out. Obeying Bane quickly, he grabbed the back of his legs and pulled them back, exposing himself obscenely to Bane in a way that would have humiliated him with anyone else, but now it gave him a thrill instead. Bane knelt in front of him and didn’t take long to prep his hole before he was slowly pushing the plug inside Anakin.

“Oh, fuck…it’s so big…” Anakin bit his lip and stared up at the ceiling.

“You clearly love it, though. Your greedy little hole is eating it all up.”

Anakin cried out as the plug was pushed all the way inside him. He moved his hips just a bit and that jostled it even more.

“Do you want to give being restrained a try today or is that still off limits?” Bane asked him.

Anakin thought about that a moment. It was still a little intimidating, but he trusted Bane completely. And so far everything he had tried with Bane felt really good. He finally nodded a little.

“I want to try it. Just don’t make me…totally immobile.”

“Of course.” Bane found some silk rope. “I’m going to tie your wrists together and then I’ll tie your ankles to the bedposts. If it’s too much and you need to be let go…well, I suppose you could shout the safeword at my droid. He’s in sleep mode in the other room but he’ll come to you if it’s an emergency.”

“That’s, ah, good to know.” At least he wouldn’t be completely alone, Anakin thought. He lay still as Bane took his time binding his wrists. He was able to tie them smugly so Anakin couldn’t free himself but not too tight that it hurt his skin. Anakin lifted his arms and rested them above his head. “I think Daddy just likes seeing me all tied up and helpless.”

“Smart lad,” Bane teased as he began working on Anakin’s ankles. This made Anakin a bit more nervous but Bane caressed his legs gently, a nonverbal reminder that he was safe and he could stop this anytime he needed to. That helped a lot. When Anakin’s ankles were both tied to the bed Bane stood up and held up a small switch in his hand. “This is what the lowest setting feels like.”

Anakin bucked his hips. He was sure that at some point he had had a client use something like this on him, but nothing jogged his memory.

“Mmmmf!”

“You like that?” Bane asked with a small grin. He shut off the vibration.

“It feels different…and seriously, I can’t cum all day?!”

“Shhh, you can do it, baby.” Bane cupped his face and kissed him. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Okay…” Anakin focused on his breathing. After Bane left he squirmed some, trying to get comfortable but soon discovering that would be difficult. For a while he lay there, aching from the plug off. It only took him a couple minutes to find that while touching his cock while his hands were tied wasn’t impossible, getting himself off would be. About an hour after Bane had left the vibrations started again. Anakin yelped with surprise and pulled at the ropes around his ankles. It only took seconds of that to get him hard.

“Oh, fuck, Bane…I wish you were watching me,” he moaned out loud. Just when he thought the vibrations might shut off, they were suddenly cranked up to level two out of five. Anakin bit his tongue, shifting his hips some. Over the next hour or so the controls were constantly changed in ways Anakin couldn’t predict. There would be nothing for several minutes, then up to level three for a while, four for just a bit, then back down to one, or stay on four for a while…Bane knew just how to change it up so Anakin was constantly driven crazy by it. His cock ached to be allowed to cum but the vibrations never lasted long enough to let him. He began to cry with frustration and pulled at the ropes.

As he lay there writhing, he imagined Bane in some warehouse looking over his next supply of weapons he needed for his work, one hand in his pocket as he idly played with the controls. Bane was probably imagining how Anakin was taking all of it and getting hard himself, with no way to relieve it until he came back home. Anakin was probably going to be fucked very hard by him as soon as he came through the door.

Anakin suddenly felt the vibration go up to the highest level. He screamed out, bucking his hips. It went on and on and he watched his hard cock start to swell. If it kept up just a bit longer, he could finally cum…

The vibration went back down to the lowest level. Anakin hit his head on the headboard.

It went on like that over and over, always random and always just not enough to let him cum, when Bane finally came back. In seconds he tore off his duster and approached Anakin where he was tied to the bed, dried tears decorating his face and his cock still rock hard. He looked up at Bane and whimpered.

“I can’t take anymore…please…”

“Do you want me to take it out?”

“After I’m allowed to cum…am I? I really, really need to,” Anakin cried, pulling at the ropes again.

“I know you do, baby.” Bane leaned over him and gave Anakin’s cock a few strokes, making him whimper. “No cum stains anywhere. You were very, very good. I haven’t forgotten about your reward.” He reached in his knapsack and pulled out a set of very expensive looking bath oils and soaking salts.

Anakin gasped and his whole face lit up. He had never had a luxury bath in his whole life but the idea of one always sounded real nice. Bane could not have gotten him a more perfect reward.

He raised his tied wrists over his head again as Bane got on top of him. Bane began playing with his nipples, twisting and pinching them.

“Bane! Fuck, I can’t take anymore teasing!” he cried out.

“Almost done, baby. Daddy’s just having a little fun of his own.” With his free hand he started stroking Anakin’s cock. Suddenly Anakin felt the vibration go up to the highest level. He had no control over his cries and moans, feeling completely undone with no sense of self-awareness or embarrassment, just letting himself be as loud as he wanted. Bane leaned over him and nuzzled his neck, then licked up Anakin’s neck all the way to his ear, twisting Anakin’s nipples even harder. “You can cum for me now…” he whispered.

That was all Anakin needed. He let out a long howl as he came hard just a few seconds later. Bane waited until he had finished before letting go. He shut off the vibrator and slowly pulled out the plug, emitting even more cries out of Anakin.

“Fuck, I’m gonna be so sore…”

“Looks like it.” Bane caressed his thighs before sitting up. “Now you’re going to finish me off.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Anakin said just before Bane knelt over him and positioned his cock at Anakin’s mouth. He opened up wide and relaxed his throat.

Even though he knew Bane could be rough, it still surprised him how forceful Bane began thrusting down his throat. But he loved it. He could sense how pent-up Bane had been all those hours and how much he desperately wanted to cum, how much he had been thinking about doing just this for the past few hours. All Anakin could do was keep his whole body slack and let Bane keep fucking his throat. It wasn’t long before Anakin began to gag a bit and fresh tears ran down his cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked up at Bane, his throat throbbing.

“Good boy…” Bane moaned and thrust even harder.

Anakin had never felt him be so rough before. He liked it a lot. Saliva trailed down his mouth and chin and he could barely breathe. But he still didn’t move a muscle in his body. When Bane came he thrust all the way down’s Anakin’s throat so he had no choice but to swallow. Anakin moaned a little as he gulped, eyes still gazing up at Bane.

He slowly pulled away. Without needing to be told to, Anakin licked his cock all clean. Only after that did Bane untie his ankles, then his wrists. As soon as he was free Anakin leaned up and kissed him.

“Thank you. That was amazing…”

“I agree.” Bane rubbed at his wrists. “Do you want that nice bath now or later?”

“Now, duh. I’m not patient at all,” Anakin laughed. “But only if you go in with me.”

“You sure?” Bane sat up.

“I’m sure. I want to share it with you. Wouldn’t be a reward without you.”

“If you insist…” Bane kissed him again then went to the fresher to start it up.

* * *

 

Bane was riding a high he was afraid would wear off.

He really liked this boy a lot, so much so it felt dangerous. Bounty hunters aren’t supposed to have people close to them that they care about; it can be used against you by your enemies. But for now they were both safe so he forced himself not to worry about it.

As Anakin requested, Bane got in the hot bath with him once it was ready. He sat up with his back against the tile and Anakin relaxed against him, his back to Bane’s torso. Bane got the shampoo and rubbed it into Anakin’s hair.

“Oh, my gods. This is the most relaxed I’ve ever been in my whole life…” Anakin’s eyes were half-lidded, his body completely limp against Bane’s. Bane felt Anakin move his legs on top of his. Their flaccid cocks brushed each other underwater, making Anakin smile a bit. “I didn’t know a bath could feel this good.”

“You’ve really been missing out on a lot of life’s luxuries, huh?” Bane kept massaging his scalp. He was far from an expert in caring for human hair but some relationships in the past had taught him a thing or two.

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it,” Anakin laughed lightly.

After rinsing his hair Bane began soaping up Anakin’s chest. He really liked how vocal Anakin was, the way he responded so well to things he enjoyed and gave him pleasure. Since Bane knew how sensitive Anakin’s nipples were he focused on lathering those up with soap especially, playing with them a bit too. Anakin moaned and Bane felt something stiffen against his thigh.

“You really like that, don’t you…”

“Mmhmm. Very much. I’ve wanted to get nipple piercings but my former owner never allowed that for his slaves.”

“Maybe that can be another reward for you.” Bane began soaping up Anakin’s stomach.

“Is it weird that sometimes I’ve fantasized about having, like, actual breasts? Not big ones or anything, just a B, maybe a C cup. Just, having average sized tits of my own and wearing real bras without having to stuff them. Please tell me that’s not messed up,” Anakin said.

“Not weird at all. I’ve heard of that before.”

“But I don’t want, you know, a vagina. Or at least I don’t think I do. I’ve never thought about it.”

“That’s probably a sign you don’t want one.” Bane moved his hand down to Anakin’s pelvis. He ran his fingertips down the length of his shaft.

“Ugh, Bane…if you make me cum in the bathtub that would be gross,” he giggled, putting his hand over Bane’s.

“Since when did I say I planned to make you cum?”

“You tease…” Anakin turned to kiss him.

Bane melted into the kiss. He loved the way Anakin’s skin, soft and warm, felt against his. He loved his long golden-brown locks of hair. He loved the way Anakin clung to him while he slept.

Even so, it wouldn’t be right to keep Anakin with him permanently. The kid at least deserved a shot at freedom and a life of his own. But Anakin had a point when he said he didn’t know what he would do on his own. It might be a bad idea to just send him away and hope he somehow figured out how to survive alone.

All Bane knew was he needed to keep the kid close by, at least for a while. Until Anakin felt ready to live on his own. Assuming he would ever want to do that.

“I may be a tease but I know you like it…Anakin?” He looked down at him. Anakin had fallen fast asleep. Bane sighed and finished cleaning up before getting them both out of the tub so Anakin wouldn’t prune. Once they were both dried off he laid Anakin in the bed and got in behind him and fell asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's Anakin's turn to wear the pants :P

The next few days were by far the best of Anakin’s life. Then again, that was also probably because his days were spent eating good food, having great sex, and sleeping all he wanted. Bane was between jobs which on the one hand meant he wasn’t busy; on the other hand it did mean he was taking the time every day to work on restocking his supplies and doing light repairs on his equipment. He was only gone for a few hours’ at a time but Anakin began finding things to do.

His week was really looking up when Bane let him hang out in the garage where he kept his ships the  _ Xanadu Blood _ and  _ Sleight of Hand.  _ A lot of spare parts and gadgets were lying around that Bane said Anakin could play with if he wanted to. As Anakin started exploring all the crates full of parts his old memories of working in Watto’s shop on Tatooine were rekindled. He began to remember how much he loved building and fixing things. He remembered the podracer he built and how he had wanted to be a pilot one day. He was back doing something he had really loved and knew he could do well.

Bane came home to find Anakin kneeling on the floor surrounded by spare parts, focused on something. It was a little droid and already was making good progress. Bane stared in disbelief.

“Did you…make that yourself?”

“Yeah.” Anakin looked up, his face and hands filthy with oil and grease. “Before I was forced to be a stripper, I worked in a repair shop. I was really good. I even built a podracer.”

“You’re kidding. Let me see that.” Bane looked it over. “This is really something. Why didn’t you tell me you could build?”

“I guess I kind of forgot. It had been so long.”

“If you got a job doing this you would be making real good money in no time. You could even be more selective with your employer so you don’t end up at a dead-end place.”

“Right…yeah.” Anakin wished Bane had not steered the conversation back to that. He knew he couldn’t leech off of Bane’s incredible generosity forever; sooner or later he needed to contribute. Even so, the thought of having all those responsibilities he had never been taught how to handle really scared him. “So, uh…I know we talk about finding me a job and a place to live. There’s no way I can work and…stay with you, is there?” he dared to ask.

“Not really. I have multiple hideouts around the galaxy and my schedule is very unpredictable. It would be very difficult for you to live with me and keep a steady job.” Bane leaned the wall and lit a cigarette.

Anakin watched him, biting his lip in deep thought.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Anakin sighed. “What if I was…your personal handyman or mechanic? I could come with you on your jobs. I could fix stuff for you when they break. It would save you lots of spare time since you seem to spend a lot of time off doing repairs anyway.”

“So I would pay you?”

“I wouldn’t need money. I’d just live with you, food and rent covered.”

That seemed to get Bane thinking. But it only lasted a bit before he replied,

“It would be too dangerous for you. You would be at high risk for getting hurt or killed. I run into way too many life-and-death situations on the job to let someone else live with me. Especially someone like you who, no offense, has never been trained in any sort of self-defense.”

“But…” Anakin sighed. There really was no way around that. If only Bane would quit being a bounty hunter and take an easy job. “Okay. Just thought I’d ask.”

“Trust me, I’d love for to stick around too. But unfortunately it’s just not that simple. You’ll be a lot better off if you get a place of your own and I can come see you when I can.” Bane walked over to him and cupped his chin. “It will be better for you.”

“It doesn’t feel that way…but I trust you.”

“Good.” Bane gave him a quick kiss. “Now let’s get back to the apartment. I’m starving, and you need to get cleaned up.”

“Okay.” Anakin forced a smile. He stood up and gently put his uncompleted droid in a safe corner where he could easily find it again. “I can come back here tomorrow, right?”

“Of course. Actually, maybe you could help me with my ship. The accelerator has been acting up lately; she doesn’t have the kick she used to. I need to take her apart and see what’s going on.”

“I’d love to help!” Anakin said, almost too eagerly. He couldn’t help it. The chance to jump at fixing something big, plus a means of paying Bane back for all he had done for Anakin already, was all too much to pass up. “I-I mean, sure. That sounds like fun.”

Back at the apartment Anakin cleaned up while Bane cooked dinner. After they ate they made out for a while on the couch. Anakin sat in Bane’s lap, cupping his face in both hands, grinding their hips against each other just like he did the night Bane paid him for a lap dance. As they kissed, Anakin began to get a better sense of things he could do to Bane that really got a strong response out of the man. One in particular that was quickly becoming Anakin’s favorite was grabbing behind Bane where his breathing tubes connected and pulling on it. He also liked grabbing Bane’s ass and using his fingernails to dig in his skin, even scratch at him. All of these made Bane melt and he loved it.

Anakin thrust his tongue into Bane’s mouth and grabbed the tubes at the back, then pulled, forcing Bane to look up. Bane let out a guttural moan.

“You like that huh?” Anakin whispered.

Bane nodded silently. Anakin looked into his red eyes which were hungry with lust. Up until now Anakin had been his willing sub, happy to take orders and follow the reward system and submit completely. And he did enjoy that a lot.

But now he felt something inside him that wanted his own turn. He wanted to know how it felt to be in complete control. He wanted Bane to see him the way he saw Bane.

He leaned down and kissed Bane hungrily.

“I want to be on top this time,” he whispered.

“Do it,” Bane answered. “I want to see this side of you.”

Anakin hummed and tore off Bane’s tunic. He caressed his chest and dug his nails in Bane’s skin, making him moan again.

“So I take it you like pain and stuff like that?” Anakin grinded harder against his crotch, feeling both of them harden.

“Yes…”

“Kinky.” Anakin pulled away. This sense of power and control felt like a brand new drug. Before being with Bane felt like a calming effect where he could just lie back and relax and take it all in. This feeling however gave him a sense of great energy, like there was nothing he couldn’t do and no one could get in his way. It was very new, and very fascinating. “Same safeword as always. ‘Scarlet.’ Stand up. Turn around.”

Bane did as he was told. When he was facing away Anakin pushed him against the wall and pulled harder on the tubes. Bane groaned, arching his back as his cock hardened. Anakin gripped him by the base.

“Woah, you really do like it, huh?”

“Honey, you have no idea…” He heard Bane laugh.

Anakin stripped him roughly then grabbed both his wrists, pinning them behind him.

“Do you have a pair of cuffs or something?”

Bane gestured to where he kept them and Anakin moved there, pulling Bane with him. He put on the cuffs and clicked them both on tightly, making Bane wince and protest.

“You said you like pain,” Anakin said in a sweet tone. “You don’t mean to tell me…” he gasped, “that you’re a liar!” Oh, he was getting into this power role way too much.

“I’m not a liar.”

“Guess I’m gonna have to take your word for it, huh?” Anakin fondled his cock and balls, more to play with them and get a feel for Bane’s threshold than make him feel good. He started squeezing a bit and pulling, listening carefully to the sounds Bane was making. Anakin found he was really enjoying this. “I kind of want to decorate you like you did me…you got a cock ring?”

“Uh huh…” Bane gestured to the small box he kept under the bed.

“Lie down on the bed, face up.” Anakin pushed him to the bedroom and Bane got on the bed. He winced as the cuffs dug into the small of his back but he was good at holding still for Anakin. As Anakin got out the cock and ball ring he glanced over at the Duros waiting for him. “It’s weird finally being on the other side of this. After being controlled for so long I finally get to do this…”

“You’re getting drunk on it already. I can tell…”

Anakin smiled, his heart skipping a beat. He sat on the bed and put on the cock and ball rings. Bane watched him intently. His hands moved quickly, accustomed to both putting on and removing these many times. Anakin cranked them extra tight until the stainless steel dug into Bane’s skin, making him moan. Then he knelt over Bane and positioned his knee right between his legs. Their breathing quickened with excitement and their eyes locked as Anakin licked generously all over his hand then began stroking Bane, watching as his cock soon glistened with Anakin’s saliva.

As Bane laid back, Anakin began pressing his kneecap against Bane’s balls. Bane’s eyes widened and he tried pulling away but Anakin gave his thigh a hard slap.

“None of that. Don’t move.” He dug his knee in, slowly and methodically, until Anakin was crushing his balls.

“Oh, fuck…” Bane arched his back and leaned his head back.

Anakin drew his knee back and gave them the slightest kick, not enough to cause damage but enough so Bane would definitely feel it. He cried out, a sound that made blood rush to Anakin’s cock. A few more kicks later and his balls were starting to look pretty swollen and sore and Bane was completely unmoving and helpless. Biting his lip, Anakin looked around Bane’s box until he found a spiked dildo, about ten inches long and but of average thickness. This time instead of using lube, he pressed it against Bane’s mouth.

“Prep it for me, whore.”

He didn’t fit all of it in his mouth at first and it took some time for Bane to work the dildo down his throat. Anakin was firm but patient, moving it in slowly. His cock was rock hard and dripping precum just from watching Bane suck the dildo from this angle, listening to him moan.

“You would rather be sucking my cock, wouldn’t you?” Anakin asked, smiling sweetly. He waited until Bane nodded before replying, “You have to earn the right to taste me. But don’t worry, your ass is all mine.” A few minutes passed as Bane lathered up the dildo with his saliva. As much as Anakin enjoyed watching this he needed to move things forward. He pulled the dildo out and slid down Bane’s body. “Spread your legs more,” he ordered.

“Why won’t you fuck me yet?” Bane moaned as he followed orders. The rings had caused his cock and balls to swell even more by now. Anakin flicked at them, making him whimper.

“Because I play with my food before I eat it.” Anakin playfully bit Bane on the shoulder before he pressed the dildo’s tip inside him. Slowly he worked the dildo inside Bane, gauging how much he could push or wiggle it by how much Bane moaned and cried out. In mere minutes he had unraveled to a mewling, submissive mess in front of Anakin. It was a whole other side to the bounty hunter that Anakin had never seen until today, and he did not dislike it.

By now the dildo was about halfway inside him and he was breathing hard, trying to move his arms as they were still pinned underneath him.

“You like this huh?” Anakin asked and gave the back of the dildo a small smack.

“Yes…please, more…”

“More? Okay.” Anakin was careful not to hurt him but was soon able to push it in all the way. He looked down at Bane, admiring the view for a bit. “Now you’re going to pleasure my ass.” Anakin got off the bed and grabbed the lube, then took a couple minutes to prep himself. As he did he made sure Bane could watch and made a bit of a show of it as he pleasured himself and showed off his body.

When he was ready, Anakin got on top of him and guided Bane’s cock inside him, biting his lip and looking up at the ceiling.

“You can come as soon as you make me come first,” Anakin said. He pressed his palms on Bane’s chest and caressed his muscles, watching his hard cock bob up and down with each thrust he made with his hips. Bane was moaning loudly, pulling at the cuffs and turning his head side to side. “Does this feel good?”

“Very good…” Bane looked up at him, breathing hard. He was struggling to keep his legs spread but his eyes were on Anakin’s the whole time.

Anakin smiled and gripped his cock, stroking himself some. He knew exactly how to move his hips so he got all the pleasure he needed. Soon he was moaning loud too.

“Thrust into me, Bane,” he ordered. In response Bane bucked his hips as best he could, hitting Anakin’s prostate. “Ah! Harder!” Anakin’s vision was going wild with pleasure and he knew he was close. He stroked his cock a few more times, then cried out as he shot his cum all over Bane’s stomach. Bane thrust a few more times up his ass before Anakin felt him come hard as well. His body was in so much bliss he felt lightheaded. He never got tired of feeling Bane’s come oozing down his legs.

“Oh, gods…that was…” Bane laid back.

“Not done yet. You’ve still got to clean up your mess.” Anakin got up and knelt over Bane facing away from him. He pressed up, forcing Bane to lick him clean. Anakin sighed in bliss and gripped the sheets. “Woah, you’re pretty good with your tongue…”

Bane moaned as he licked at him. When Anakin felt clean enough, he began taking off the cock and ball rings. Bane whimpered but Anakin was quick to caress the marks left behind, even lick at them a little. When he was done with that, he slowly removed the dildo and set it aside.

“Holy fuck,” Bane murmured.

“This was so much fun.” Anakin got up and laid down next to him, then pushed Bane on his side so he could take off the cuffs. When they were off he rubbed at the skin where it had been irritated by the cold metal. “How do you feel?”

“Sore. Really good, though. This side of you is fun.”

“And how about my other side?” Anakin asked, kissing Bane’s wrists and still rubbing at them.

“I love both sides.” Bane moved closer to him.

Anakin tensed at the word ‘love.’ Did that mean Bane didn’t just ‘like’ him? Or had he just let the word slip? Should he even read into it at all? He finally grabbed the sheet and pulled it over them.

“Well, I love both sides of you too. A lot…”

Don’t get attached, he told himself. You’re going to have to leave him and only see him when he’s not busy. He’s a bounty hunter and has a dangerous life and could be killed any day. Getting attached will just get you hurt and won’t end well for anybody.

But Anakin didn’t care about that anymore.

* * *

 

Anakin spent all day the next day helping Bane with his ship. It ended up needing a lot more work than both of them expected so it ate up the whole day. But Anakin didn’t mind. Working on Bane’s ship made him feel alive. It tapped into something he had loved doing as a kid but hadn’t been able to do for years.

A couple hours’ into the work and Anakin’s face, hands, and arms were filthy with dirt and engine grease. Since he didn’t want to dirty his new clothes he ended up wearing some of Bane’s older clothes that he didn’t mind getting ruined, which were a vest and black pants with holes in the knees and thighs. He was lying on his back working on the accelerator as Bane was on the left wing of the ship working hard as well. Every now and then Anakin would hear Bane mutter a curse word either in Basic or his native tongue which always made Anakin smile a little.

“You all right up there?” he asked.

“I’m fine. This damn thing is just being stubborn.”

“Sounds like somebody I know,” Anakin laughed.

“Rude.” Bane pulled out some wires and started removing another piece.

“Well, when we’re finished your ship is going to be amazing.”

“I sure hope so.”

After a bit longer Anakin was getting pretty tired so he got up and sat in the open cockpit. Bane noticed he had stopped working and soon joined him. He was just as dirtied up and had taken off his duster.

“Quick break?” he asked Anakin. He grabbed two water bottles and handed one to him.

“Yeah, quick break. Thanks.” Anakin gulped down most of his water in seconds. Hard work like this felt good. He liked being this kind of worn out.

Bane sat in the seat beside him and leaned back.

“Sure beats doing this all by myself…” he muttered.

“You’ll never have to do it by yourself again.” Anakin bit his lip, knowing that any day now Bane would be asked to leave and go work for someone, and that would mean Anakin would have no choice but to find a place of his own to live. He still wished Bane would just let him tag along as his permanent maintenance crew, but Bane had a point…it was dangerous work, and Anakin had never been trained in self-defense.

He had, however, always had that strange sense of being able to see things before they happened. That had helped him back when he did podraces on Tatooine, and even sometimes helped him please his customers better. But he had pushed that feeling down and ignored it so much it felt so quiet these days. To the point he could dismiss it if he wanted to. Maybe if he started paying attention to it more it could help him learn to defend himself, and then Bane would let him come with. It was a long shot…

“Hey…come here,” Bane murmured.

Anakin smiled, got up, and crawled into Bane’s lap. It felt so natural to be doing this by now. He cupped Bane’s chin and kissed him deeply. Their tongues met and explored each other’s mouths. Anakin felt Bane’s hands on his shoulders, then his back, and then his hips. He loved when Bane touched him that way. His hands were rubbing Bane’s shoulders then gripping the breathing tubes and giving them a playful tug, emitting a deep groan out of Bane.

“I really love kissing you…” Anakin whispered, meaning every bit of it. He let Bane nibble on his bottom lip, on his tongue. Bane tasted like spices and whiskey and the cigarettes Anakin had held onto all those weeks to remember him by. He felt Bane grab his ass and he gasped. “Do you want to…right here?”

“Hmm, not yet.”

“So you’re just teasing me?” Anakin whined, nuzzling Bane’s neck.

“It’ll just make fucking you senseless tonight even better.”

Anakin felt himself getting hard just at the mention of that. Bane squeezed his ass cheeks again, pulling him closer as they kissed. Anakin slowed his movements, working his tongue against Bane’s, just wanting the moment to last a little longer.

His pants were wet with precum by the time Bane pulled away and smiled up at him.

“Think you can hold out for me a little longer?”

“Anything for you,” Anakin said, face flushed.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin woke up several days later to Bane packing up his things. He had known this day was coming; sooner or later Bane would have to go back to work and he would have to be sent away. The inevitable was finally happening to him.

“Where will you be going?”

“Nal Hutta. Going to be there for a few weeks at least.”

“Oh…” Anakin shut his eyes. He didn’t want to cry.

“So I’ve already found a place where you can stay. It’s a ways from here, but it’s safe. And with your skills in mechanics you’ll be able to find work in no time. If you use the datapad you’ll be able to find job listings close by,” Bane said like he was going off of a list in his head. “And believe it or not, I was able to find some HoloNet resources for people who escaped slavery. They’ll help you work out the little details and such.”

Anakin felt a hard lump in his throat. Bane had done so much for him, more than he could ever repay. He had rescued him from a horrible place and gave him a huge head start at a new life of freedom. And Bane had not even asked him to pay back any of it.

And yet the more Anakin thought about it the more he realized he didn’t want any of that. He could have the best job in Coruscant and the nicest apartment and the fanciest speeder, but if he had to enjoy all of that alone, it would be pointless. And there was only one person he wanted to share it with.

_ Ugh, look at me. I’m so pathetic. I shouldn’t be in love with him. _

But he was.

Anakin covered his face and the tears came before he could stop them.

“I’ll stop by when I can to see how…what’s the matter?” Bane asked. He moved over to the bed and grabbed Anakin’s hand.

“It’s just…a lot to take in. A month ago I was just a slave with no future, and now…”

“I know. It is a lot. And I am glad I took the time to give it to you. And hey, whenever I’ll need maintenance or repairs I’ll know exactly who to see. I’ll tip you big too,” he said with a wink.

Anakin forced a smile.

“Gonna have to give me more than just the tip, you know,” he said, unable to resist saying it.

Bane grabbed his chin and kissed him. Anakin melted in his arms. Why couldn’t it just stay this way forever? When Bane pulled away the moment had already passed.

“Are you sure I can’t come with you?”

“I don’t want you to get hurt or killed,” Bane said flatly. “Come on, get dressed and pack up your things. I’ll take you to your new apartment. You’ll love it.”

Anakin just felt numb as he gathered up his stuff which amounted to the clothes and few accessories Bane bought for him. He loaded them up in Bane’s ship and Bane began driving them to their destination. All the while Anakin hugged his bundle of clothes, feeling awful inside and terrified of being left all alone.

About an hour later they arrived. The apartment building was a lovely peach color and overlooked a large park area. It looked like the sort of place twenty-somethings from rich families wind up at when they wanted to live somewhere nice without giving off the impression that their parents paid all the bills. Anakin saw several nice looking restaurants as they approached the building. According to his datapad there were at least four highly rated repair shops close by and three of them were receiving applications. It was as if life had handed him everything he needed on a silver platter.

But not what he wanted.

“See? It’s a nice place. Bet you’ll make friends here easy too,” Bane said. He had been chainsmoking the whole drive there.

“Uh huh…” Anakin didn’t know how to make friends. As a slave, you did extra favors or took the blame for punishments as part of the unspoken barter system. I cover your back, you cover mine. I get you a nice treat from the kitchen, you get me a couple extra drugs, and so on and so on. Without that, he wasn’t sure how he would make friendships.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be easier than you think.” Bane pulled up at the apartment building. “And like I said, I can come back in a few weeks or so. We’ll have a good time.”

Anakin blurted it out. He just couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Bane, I don’t want this.”

Bane put out his cigarette and looked at him, confused.

“What? What do you mean?”

“I love all of this and I can never show how grateful I am…but I can’t live by myself. I can’t live…without you. I just can’t.”

“We’ve been over this. You can’t come with me—”

“I don’t care how dangerous it is!” Anakin cried. He turned to Bane, shaking, his vision cloudy with tears. “Don’t you see? I’d rather be in danger all the time and live with you then be completely safe but all alone. I have never lived alone my whole life and I’m not ready for it at all. I’m not ready for any of this.”

“But if you got hurt because of me—”

“I can see things before they happen!” he cried. “I’ve been that way as long as I can remember. I’ve ignored it for years, but I can start again. I can learn how to defend myself.”

Bane stared at him, deep in thought.

“You’re sure about that? You’re not making it up?”

“It’s all true. I’ll teach myself and I’ll even pay someone to teach me how. Please, Bane, I swear. Just don’t make me do this alone.” Anakin covered his face, ashamed of how much he had been crying. “Please, please, I just can’t…”

Almost a whole minute of silence went by before he felt Bane pull him close, rubbing his back. Anakin buried his face against Bane’s shoulder and held his breath.

“Okay. You can stay with me.”

Fresh tears rolled down Anakin’s cheeks.

“You mean it?”

“I mean it. As long as you swear you’ll be extra careful.”

“I swear! I won’t get in the way and I won’t be a bother.” He clutched at Bane’s jacket.

“I know you won’t.”

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Anakin sighed with relief, then without thinking, added, “I love you, Bane.”

_ Oh, no… _

* * *

 

Bane’s grip on him tightened. He ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair.

He had been waiting to hear Anakin say that since the night he rescued him from that awful place. Took the kid back home and cared for him.

“Hey, took you long enough to say it.”

“Huh?”

He pulled Anakin up so he could look right at him. Anakin’s face was puffy and red from crying. Bane thought of all the people who had hurt him over the years and caused so much damage, yet in spite of all of it Anakin’s heart had stayed good and all he wanted was to have someone he could love and stay with. Could Bane say the same about himself? Or had he let his own hurt in his life turn his heart cold and bitter with no capacity to love anymore?

But the past month with Anakin had answered that enough for him. He felt things for Anakin he had not felt for anyone in many years. And with every day it only grew stronger.

Sending Anakin away to live on his own had seemed like the best answer for both of them. Anakin needed a life of his own, not to be controlled or ordered around anymore. And if something happened to him on the job because of Bane, he would never be able to forgive himself.

“I love you too.” He held Anakin tight.

“Really?” Anakin smiled brightly. “And you’ll let me stay with you?”

“As long as you want.”


End file.
